


命运切换

by ViolinDemons



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 那真的是一个很长很长的梦。
Relationships: hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)





	命运切换

松本秀人二十三岁，因为一些不得已的变故放弃音乐梦想后，一度把头发剪得很短，闲置的乐器设备也全部折价出手了。在最初的挫败和失落感过去以后，松本以崭新的热情拥抱了老本行。他从修眉理发的服务做起，偶尔也为商演的乐手和艺人设计妆面。很快就凭借敏锐的时尚嗅觉和出色的职业素养做到了沙龙首席。如鱼得水的松本干脆向家里借了本金，在东京另外租了爿店，装修后重新开业，收入一时大有起色。松本年纪轻轻，事业稳步上升，正是春风得意的时候，再想起此前一波三折的摇滚之路，难免会在多愁的夜晚生出一些劫后余生的庆幸。

也许天意是存在的。他想，无论如何，二者之间的联系并未泾渭分明地切断，店里的音响终日轰鸣着他所熟悉的乐句，从KISS到T.Rex，在满大街低吟浅唱的流行中倔强地鹤立鸡群。正因这样，总有仍处在黄金时期的另类青年在门口驻足，大部分是和他当初一样叛逆的摇滚迷，支棱着鲜艳的莫西干头，每隔一段时间就上门挑染一次。松本乐于接待，总会和他们闲谈几句。得益于此，他对附近的演出动向仍然了如指掌。原先的乐队成员仍然在不同的地方继续活动。这样也不错啊。松本若有所思。

不过，偶尔也会遇到这样的事。小朋克们换上正装，请他帮忙把头发染回去。对于那些没有走上职业道路的人来说，这是人生路上必经的一环。松本不会多问，只是怀着平常心将恢复了普通面貌的他们送走。

有一天，有着一头醒目金发的青年走进了他的店里。第一眼见到他，松本感到一种强烈的似曾相识感。顾客长着一张清秀的脸，留着长发，要是化妆的话，应该会很女孩子气。他在等候区里坐下，直勾勾地望着他。松本被他盯得心里发毛，在给他抹染发膏的时候也心不在焉，深色的染料溅在了衣领上，落在标有姓名的铭牌上方一寸。

“啊啊，真是抱歉，希望不要带来困扰才好……”

不要紧的。叫林佳树的客人说。他注视着镜子的眼神飘忽了一下，并没有太大的波动。他浅色的头发在化学作用下逐渐变黑，显得他面色苍白，所剩无几的锐气也被磨损了。松本忍不住想，像这样表里气质极不协调的家伙，倘若真是内心狂放的暴走族的话……

还要请您帮忙修剪一下，毕业之后要去做钢琴教师的话，看起来像不良可不行呢。

是弹钢琴的啊。松本露出恍然大悟的样子。武藏野音乐大学……很厉害呢。

话虽这么说，但其实兴趣所在是摇滚……佳树小声说。说起那个，店里放的，是KISS吧？我很喜欢。从刚进门的时候，就觉得非常亲切。

在等待发根上色的空隙，他和佳树顺理成章地攀谈起来。佳树小他一岁，来自千叶，是附近私立音大的应届毕业生。根据本人的说法，从有记忆的时候就在弹钢琴了，但是受到喜欢的摇滚的影响，也开始学习打鼓。组过一支名为X的摇滚乐队，主要活动范围是初高中的校内，出于保守考虑，在保送大学之后没有继续。的确，已经不是小孩子了，风险系数太高的话，担心看到母亲失望的样子。佳树说。而且，选择音大多少也能继续一直以来从事音乐行业的梦想吧。地下乐队的演出周末还是会去看，和原先成员们的联络也没有中断，或许等到能经济独立再继续活动也说不定。

店长你呢？

松本店长的表情忽然有了一瞬间的不自然。

就是这样，如果我当时没有打算解散乐队的话，大概现在还在继续弹着吉他。松本总结陈词。

为什么非得解散不可呢？佳树问。他的头发已经恢复了自然色，像是隐瞒着什么一样局促不安地低着头。

是这样，确实已经做好所有主流出道的准备了……但是突然有人打算退出，阵容确实是好不容易才组齐的，实在不想再经历遴选成员的那种抓狂了。想着就放弃好了。习惯以后，发现并没有比以前特别地不快乐。大概比起吉他天才，这个世界上还是技术精湛的美容师比较稀缺一点。松本揶揄道。剪刀的刃口在白炽灯下明晃晃地闪着利光，他犹豫了一下，伸手剪向佳树的长发。

咔嚓。

“听起来有点可惜。”……

在上大学不久的时候，听说有来自横须贺的很棒的乐队。刚想着要去看LIVE，就得知了SAVER TIGER解散的消息。佳树轻轻说。

不揭旧伤疤就不会想这么多，不该和你谈论这些的。松本暗暗决定，不想帮他剪得太用心了。

当时写的曲子，现在都还记得呢。说到底还是想做纯粹的音乐，想和信任的独一无二的人冒险。在贴近一些东西的时候，能感觉到有灵魂在跳动……这样才有动力。谁都不是必须走那条路才行的。至于你，怎么也想不到现在这个样子的你也有那种反叛的时刻。和外貌太不相符了……既然喜欢激烈的音乐，拘泥于古典岂不是太委屈自己了吗？从来没有想过带着乐队来东京试一试？

松本觉得自己说得没错。东京的地下乐团遍地开花，整个呈现出一种乌烟瘴气又欣欣向荣的风貌。

店长相信命运吗？

非常玄乎。命运让我们选择了现在的出路？……其实，经过了之后是有点相信的。但是，人有时就是会为了别人一句话而改变自己人生轨迹的生物啊。要是平行宇宙论真的成立的话，这个世界上所有所谓命运的分岔，都有千万个不同的出口。现在的我在做着这样的工作，另一个世界的我却仍然站在舞台上，扮演邪气而不安于室的吉他手……谁不想成为那样的自己呢？想要冲出去的时候，就能“哗”地立刻向前。我衷心希望他能够幸福。

佳树的神情松弛下来。

是有想过的。谢谢您。他小声说，（听起来更像喃喃自语。）掸开围布上的碎发站起来，形象已经被修整得清爽利落。像模像样的年轻钢琴师走到结账台前，薄薄的唇抿成一条线。佳树说：对了……近期，可能会在附近的音乐厅有毕业晚会，虽然不知道hide店长对古典是否感兴趣，但是所有市民都是免费入场的。

那个啊……要看有没有空呢。

认识您真的很高兴。那么，我就告辞了。

佳树鞠了一躬，像是不认识自己一样沉默地端详了两秒身后的镜子，走出门去。

那天下午他打烊很早。一段熟悉的曲调与剑虎的回忆糅杂在一起，一并在他脑海里盘旋。东京傍晚的霓虹和街尾混着摩托机油气味的风彼此裹挟，在冬季的低气压下顽固地悬垂，挥之不去。那是一首他当时写完了，几乎被忘却的无词歌。乐曲……他的思绪混淆着，无意识地朝着街道对面看去，随即惊奇地发现佳树仍然站在某片阴影里，带着无限哀怜的眼神，向着自己看来。某种不祥而精确的直觉闪电般地袭击了他。

……下一辆公交车驶过的时候，那双闪烁的眼睛就不见了。

算了。

松本深吸一口气，用力拉上卷帘门。

松本结了婚，对方是年纪相仿的职场女性，两人把育儿提上日程之后，就连烟也抽得越来越少。他的店依然开在闹市区街角，扬声器里锲而不舍地放独立摇滚。他再也没有见过叫佳树的年轻人。

只是有一次，在整理废旧报纸变卖的时候，在过期的当地新闻上看见了“小型音乐会”的字样。照片上坐在钢琴前的身影，总觉得哪里十分熟悉。他想了想，谨慎地折起了那一面。

当天夜里，松本做了个奇怪的梦。

在睡眠的虚妄和怪诞中，他看见自己的短发从发根开始飞速生长，着色，被发胶固定，执拗又狂气地根根竖立。世界从他决定退出乐界的那一天倒带，重新洗牌。佳树打扮成了十足狂野的样子，邀请他加入了“X”。他们去游乐园坐过山车，去破坏和喧闹，在午夜目中无人地疯跑，自动贩卖机和灭火器东倒西歪，没处留宿就挤在狭窄的房车里，往现实中填充浓度超标的野望。他们卖出了第一张白金唱片，然后是第二张，把东京巨蛋变成了他们的后花园，把活动地点从日本转移到海外。然后是大片大片的光影，一片模糊的绚烂；他换各种各样的发型，最后定格在鲜丽的粉红色。梦境就在这时急转直下，他的记忆变得朦胧，消退。似乎有过什么空前绝后的演唱会，乐队解散前最后的夜，他用力地朝着人海微笑和吼叫，想着既然如此绝对不能……后来他安慰佳树说，没有关系……镜头晃动……车流在洛杉矶的凌晨疾驰而过，他能感觉到酒精漫过了他的喉咙，在气管里狼奔豕突。时钟……黑暗……什么都没有。滴答滴答。在太平洋无垠的波浪上漂游。

那真的是一个很长很长的梦。

他在八点五十二分醒来，浑身冷汗，冲进盥洗室。松本看着镜子里的自己，逐渐安定下来。就在这时候他想到，他们并不熟悉，他今后也许会忘记他的。如果真是那样有趣的人，大概会觉得非常惋惜吧。


End file.
